The present invention generally relates to an improved portable, collapsible basketball backboard and goal assembly which can be elevated to various heights including regulation playing height, and alternately lowered to a storage position. In one embodiment, the invention is concerned with a basketball backboard and goal assembly which is especially adapted for mounting in the back of a pickup truck or the like for easy transportation to and from any playing surface and for compact storage in the bed of the truck when not in use.
Conventional basketball backboards are typically mounted on a fixed pole or other fixed object. These conventional basketball backboards are mounted securely in concrete or other means which prevent the movement of the basketball backboard from its originally mounted location. These permanently installed backboards are considered inappropriate for use at some locations, or are inconsistent with other uses required of some locations.
Portable basketball backboards have been previously available. Such backboards are typically mounted on wheeled frames or other devices, such that the backboard can be moved from one place to another. Although such portable backboards can indeed be moved from one location to another, they are generally large and unwieldy, and are not easily stored or transported more than short distances without considerable difficulty. Furthermore, some prior assemblies do not provide an adequate distance between the backboard and the support, possibly causing injuries.
Another significant problem with the prior basketball backboard and goal assemblies is that they do not provide for adjustments to account for an uneven playing surface, while maintaining the basketball backboard and goal assembly at the appropriate height. Furthermore, prior basketball backboard and goal assemblies do not have the ability to adjust the angle of the backboard and goal to offset a slanted or uneven playing surface.
Accordingly, the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a portable and collapsible basketball backboard and goal assembly which is mounted in the back of a pickup truck or the like so it can be transported and erected at any location, can be adjusted to any height as well as being able to be adjusted to meet the demands of the playing surface, provides for an adequate distance between the backboard and the backboard support and which can be compactly folded for ease of both transportation and storage in the rear of the pickup truck.